<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翔润]提喻法 by thesuddenRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598022">[翔润]提喻法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain'>thesuddenRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老实说这篇写超烂，根本就是一个：什么东西啊！的程度了<br/>但想法不错……因此也还是想发一下。<br/>朋友也曾经说过我是那种想法都还行但写出来不太行的人。希望以后能够针对这点加加油……<br/>2018.09.24</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翔润]提喻法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>背景设定的Bug特别多，多到无力修复。其实只是想通过他人视角看他俩的关系和分手，所以……望大家不要认真计较啦！如果有学心理学的读者看到，请，请海涵</p><p> </p><p>近日，本所收治了一名深受失恋困扰的来访者。他刚刚经历分手不久，约莫三周有余，虽面色有些苍白，但并未出现精神萎靡情绪难以自控等症状，与同样因为这类问题来本院咨询的来访者有较大的差异。当今社会，因失恋或分手而苦恼不休的人越发少了，人们通常会选择去空白公司*等机构清除与前任的有关记忆以此获得解脱。我也向这位来访者提出了上述建议，可他却回绝了。<br/>
“我的工作使我无法删除与他有关的记忆。况且……我也并不认为与他有关的回忆是痛苦的。”<br/>
在感情方面出了差错的受访者，往往会有意无意地隐藏和回避许多细节，对过去看得越重，这种隐藏与回避变越深。爱使他们的记忆变形，我们无法通过变形的记忆寻找出真正的解决之道。再加上已经很久没有接受这样的来访者，过去的常用疗法如今已显落后和苍白，我便为他制订了一套实验性的治疗方案：首先去采访来访者的亲友与关系者，在构建出一个大体的印象后，再与来访者深入交谈。当然，一切采访的内容都是绝对私密的，不存在任何泄露的可能。<br/>
我将情况与来访者说明，他同意了。</p><p>以下是采访记录（由录音转文字录入），在记录中，来访者的名字将以M来代替。</p><p> </p><p>受访者A<br/>
A是M自年少起就相识的密友，与S（M的前恋人）关系也不错，如今仍在同一所公司工作，应算是极为了解这段恋情的人之一。在电话里听我说明了情况后非常积极地同意了这次采访。非常关心M的情况，在采访中知无不言，是个极为健谈的人，却在刚坐下来的时候，露出了一丝与外貌不相符的局促。</p><p>「我们这一帮人，差不多都能算是一起长大的青梅竹马。一帮小孩子混在一起肯定会拉帮结派分出点亲疏来，M特别爱和S腻在一起。<br/>
非要形容一下小时候的M的话，可能只能用招人喜欢来形容，对，招人喜欢，他身上有一切会受成年人及同龄人喜欢的特质，顽劣和听话的程度都恰到好处，同时又很认真，还有些傻傻的。而S就是一个比较成熟的小孩，有自己的想法，还特别会装腔作势，年纪小的小孩不是特别崇拜他，就是特别害怕他。M就是第一种，他可真是特别喜欢S。那个年纪的小男孩，没有人会不喜欢被人崇拜的，S也乐得带着他一起玩儿。我记得有一次，我们俩的社团在筹备重要活动，几乎日日放学都要被留到天黑才能回家。某个周五的下午我从部活室里走出来，看到高我们两届的学长S站在操场的照明灯旁。那时候我也很憧憬他，就上前搭话，大概就是些“学长你也有部活吗”之类的废话吧。他回答了什么我已经记不太清了，只记得还没说一会儿，M就从后面奔来了。之前说过，M是特别招人喜欢的孩子，我看着他对S卖乖的模样，只觉得他是在用讨好大人的方式讨好着S的，S竟然也很吃这一套，一副十分受用的样子。嘿嘿，当时我挺不高兴的，该说是有些嫉妒，毕竟S也是我憧憬的学长嘛，也有点儿看不上他的感觉吧。这话你可不能给M看到，否则我可就要倒霉了。<br/>
他俩那时的相处方式就是耍酷的小哥哥带着崇拜自己的小朋友吧。其实……你不觉得这并不是能够从青梅竹马平顺地发展成恋人的相处模式么。</p><p>我与M并不是从一开始就是如现在这样的朋友，小时候虽因为学校的关系接触较多，毕业之后就不怎么联系了。真正熟起来是二十多岁时候的事情，因为工作的原因重新碰头了。<br/>
他与过去的差别实在是不小，从各个层面来说都是。不再有意识的去招人喜欢了，变得我行我素，更有自己的主张。比起之前的那个M，我更加喜欢现在这个，一来二去便成了朋友。<br/>
当然，也有人不是这么想的。比如S。他就特别爱提过去的M的话题，在每一次酒后，或者每一次没话找话的搭讪。我想他是非常怀念当初那个爱粘着他的小男孩的。<br/>
可惜M对这个话题并不热衷，还有些排斥，这也是理所当然的，没人会喜欢整天被人暗示现在的自己不如过去的好。他对S的兴致勃勃总是报以冷淡的笑，到后面甚至连笑也懒得笑了。<br/>
他俩之间的古怪是有眼睛的人都看得出来的。我最初以为是他俩间生了什么间隙，或是最狗血的情况，谁抢了谁的女朋友也说不定。私下也试探着问过几次，但总是一无所获。<br/>
之后一次偶然的机会让我窥见了一点端倪。<br/>
某日酒会终了，大家去KTV续摊，玩起国王游戏，M输在我手上，我就顺应着起哄，让他把最在乎的人的号码设成1号快捷键。他那天有些醉了，第二天似乎忘了这件事，而我还记得，便找了个借口借走了他的手机，按下1，手机拨通了S的电话。</p><p>原本觉得，他们之间的很多互动，连我这个旁人看了都觉得有点尴尬。但在这件事之后，我再也不这么觉得了。甚至再遇到一些气氛微妙的时刻，我还会隐隐有些兴奋，既是因为掌握了M最见不得人的小秘密，也有希望他俩真的能够在一起的缘故。不过话虽然这么说，那段时间也真把我憋得够呛，因为发现的手段不太正当，没办法和别人分享这个八卦，看到点儿什么激动人心的东西也只能自己咀嚼，这样挠心挠肺的煎熬体验一次就好，再别来了，我再也不想多事地发现别人的小秘密了。<br/>
不好意思，有些扯远了，说回他俩。<br/>
再然后他俩就在一起了。具体究竟是怎么一回事我也不太清楚……说到这里我想起来了，应该就是他们俩真正在一起的前一阵，M问我：“没说出口的话会变成花，那说出口的呢？”我当时也没在意，随口回答了一句：“大概会结成果实吧。”他就没再说话了。</p><p>但是即便是真的在一起之后，他们也从未正式承认过彼此之间的关系，那股子别扭又闷骚的氛围从先前一直延续到了现在。甚至……甚至变得更加严重了。一次我们几个相熟的人一同喝酒，喝到兴起便纷纷掏出手机叫人，不过一会儿几乎就要变成公司酒会。S那日大约是有事，好几个人轮番叫过也没能将他叫来。气氛越来越热烈，大家也就接连放弃，只有M还是一副心不在焉的模样。我在一旁看着觉得好笑，心想这下他终于要在别人面前联络S了。却不想还没笑个几分钟，就被狠狠地抓过去了。对，他竟然让我打电话给S！是不是很过分？明明都已经在交往中，竟然还能别扭成这样，我也见过不少恋爱中的情侣，这样的还真是头一次见……嗯？你说S？当然来了。在我说明是M让我打电话来之后，他立刻就改口说一会儿就到。</p><p>这样讲流水账的故事真的能对你的调查起到什么帮助么？讲到现在，我都有些弄不清楚自己原本是想说些什么了。<br/>
对，是分手的问题。<br/>
可……正如我不知道他们究竟是怎么在一起的一样，我也不知道他们是怎么分开的。某天我一如既往地用S来开M的玩笑，却被M告知他俩已经分手了，而就在前一天，M还因为要和S去看新上映的电影而推掉了晚上的聚会。<br/>
这么些年了，我从来没弄懂过他俩。<br/>
M一直是一个很容易从外表看出情绪，每次与S吵架，第二天公司里的人就都能看得出来，可这次，要不是他主动提了，我还不知道会被瞒到什么时候。甚至连S都比他表现得要更明显！B（下一位受访者）说这是说明了M是彻底看开下了决心要和S恩断义绝，而我不这么想。他要是和往日那样伤心暴躁反而好了，现在这样……真是叫人挺担心的。他与S是闹过矛盾的，但也从来没把“分手”两个字说出口。我直截了当地追问了好几次究竟发生了什么，这回他连搪塞也不搪塞了，只回答不想说。<br/>
我不想看到M现在这幅样子，说些更加自我的话，我不想看到他俩分手。S最近在各个公司跑业务，脚不沾地，面也几乎见不着，但每见一面，都比上次更憔悴了一些。如果分手不能终结问题甚至还会让痛苦加倍，那究竟为什么还要分手呢。这样的话在我这个年纪说出来大概是太幼稚了，但我……但我实在是不能明白他俩。」</p><p> </p><p>受访者B<br/>
B是M的朋友，与S关系普通，只是点头之交。性格干脆果断，长相和气势给人以压迫感。感情倾向过重，是完全站在M的视角看问题的。考虑到他与A与M的关系，将他排在了第二位，但他近日特别忙，费了很多功夫才谈成了这次见面。</p><p>「我从一开始就不看好这段关系，觉得他俩没办法长久地在一起。并没有什么根据，不过是感觉而已。<br/>
我与M认识得比较晚，没有见证过两人所谓情比金坚的少年时光。从我得知M对S的感情以来，就一直觉得他俩间的感情付出不太等价。<br/>
不，不是他说的，他不会把他俩之间的问题拿出来和我们说，可我也不是瞎子，能看见就放在眼前的事。<br/>
人在年轻的时候总会有很多奇怪的坚持，M也不例外，他似乎是觉得把真实的自己展示给别人看很羞耻，因此一直试图把自己藏在什么后面。但他其实特别不擅长，技巧拙劣得任谁看都只会觉得他在装腔作势，明明是个不错的人，却总是被人误会。我当初也不喜欢他，只觉得是个混账家伙。<br/>
那时候我俩都是刚进公司的新人，第一次在企划中担任重要角色，不愿服输，又憋着股劲，再加上看不爽他那副模样，明里暗里起了不少次争执。偏偏他又是特别认真的性格，行事相当严谨，在工作上没有能找到把柄的地方，我无论如何也没办法正大光明地压过他一头，不爽发酵得更浓烈了。<br/>
一天午休，本想去楼梯间吃饭，打开门却正好撞见他在打电话。如果是别人，我必然会去寻找别的地方，可偏偏是M，那自然半点也不能退让的了。我拎着便当大摇大摆地走到惯常的位置坐下，故意弄出很大的动静。<br/>
但他半点反应也没有，除了在我走进来的时候看来一眼，剩下的时间连头也没有抬起来一下。<br/>
我气得不轻，把这种态度当成了轻蔑。还管什么照顾他人的隐私，直接开始旁听他的电话——反正他也没有降低音量，错也不在我。<br/>
随后就听见了在他冲着电话那头的人撒娇似的说话 。<br/>
你已经见过M了，他长得很不赖吧？那家伙从过去就一直闪闪发光的，走到哪里都显眼得不行。虽然这话由自己来说会有些奇怪，但我也是一直被称赞着帅气长大的，猛然遇见一个比自己更加耀眼的人，难免会有不服气的情绪。加上看不惯他的性格，就更想要胜过他。但……现在却发现他其实和自己想得相差很远，原以为是个又冷又傲又不好惹的家伙，结果竟然会像个小宠物似的冲恋人撒娇。有点怪异，还很失落，突然就觉得没什么意思了。我快速吃完便当，离开了那个楼梯间。<br/>
直到我离开楼梯间，他的电话还没有讲完。</p><p>不久之后就见到了他打电话的对象。企划快收尾的时候，两边的公司都派出了职员来视察验收。传言派来的都是熟识的前辈，我们这边的人都松了一口气，M却更加紧张了。汇报自然是顺利的，所有人早已为此做了万全的准备，下台的时候M被椅子腿绊了一下，他们公司派来的人伸手扶了他一把。<br/>
结束之后，我去吸烟室抽烟，遇见了M和那位他们公司派来的人，他俩捻着烟站在一起说话，完全不遮掩彼此间的熟悉，也不怕人说闲话。对话的内容记不清了，应该就是说些工作和私生活上的事情，还有女孩子什么的，总之我是由此知道那位总公司的人是有正在交往的女友的。<br/>
抽完两根烟准备离开的时候，听见那人让M不要再在大半夜的打电话来了，语气半是凶恶半是玩笑。我回头看了眼，见M没有觉得不要意思的样子，还是笑嘻嘻的，但仍说了声对不起。<br/>
语气听着有些熟悉。<br/>
那时候我意识到，这人恐怕就是他躲在楼梯间里打电话的人。<br/>
以及原来这并不是他正在交往的对象。</p><p>项目结束之后我们很久没再见面。再次说上话，已经是好几年后了。两人都成长了不少，原先的不顺眼现在也都烟消云散了，如此这般，便成了朋友。熟起来之后我曾拿过去的事调笑过他，他总用不记得了蒙混过去。<br/>
虽身处同一行业，但我们并不在一起工作，只有得了空才能约出来玩，遇上忙的时候，一个月见不到一面也是常有。也是因为这个原因，彼此之间的变化反而看得更真切一些。<br/>
某次正结束了一个企划，好不容易有了空闲，我就约大家出来喝酒。近两个月不见，M瘦了好多，面色青白的，刚刚落座就开了一盒烟猛抽一通，看着格外疲倦。我问他是不是发生了什么，他又用“只是晚上睡不好”来当做借口。用这种一眼就能识破的理由，只是想表明个“我不想告诉你真相”的态度罢了。<br/>
那时候我已经隐隐察觉，他所有不愿与我们分享的烦恼，多半都是关于同一件事的。<br/>
既然他不愿意说，我也就不再追问，那天只想把他灌得醉点，喝得多了，可能想的也就少了。<br/>
喝到中途，下起大雨，我拉住和他在同一公司的朋友（即A），商量等会儿该怎么处理这个醉鬼。我本想说我灌的，就我送一下吧。没想到他却说不用了，等会儿会叫个人来接他。<br/>
我就这样再一次见到了S。<br/>
S与上一次见面相比变了许多。他似乎还记得我，在与我们共同的朋友打过招呼之后，他径直走向趴在桌上的M，一把扶起，把他搭在肩上，随后转身冲我说了声好久不见。<br/>
M大概是睡着了，头垂在他的肩上没有丝毫动作。<br/>
我终于明白了那个一直缠着他又让他不愿与人说的烦恼究竟是什么了。</p><p>那次的酒会让我明白我们那位共同的朋友（即A）是知道着些什么的，在好奇心的驱使下，我缠着他要听他俩之间的故事。可这人总是故弄玄虚，说些什么个人隐私之类的废话，到最后也只打听出了些他俩小时候的事情。不过他对这方面的事情一直挺迟钝的，就算愿意说，也未必能说出些什么。<br/>
之后，我们一起出席另一位共同好友的婚前单身派对，M一走进会场，就逮着人家准新郎好一通盘问。那人脸皮本来就薄，根本招架不住这样的攻势，过了一小会儿就大呼小叫的求人帮忙了。结果到了饭桌上他还是不放过人家，盘问的态度也丝毫不像是冲着开玩笑去的，表情认真过头了。准新郎被逼得没办法，举起一杯酒一口喝干，然后红着脸冲他大吼，你是不是也要和什么姑娘求婚，才来我这里取经。这才止住了M的话头。<br/>
他当时是怎么否认来着，我记不清了。<br/>
在这之后的一个月里，我就被那位共同好友（即A），不是结婚的那个，是知道内幕的那个，告知，他和S在一起了。<br/>
说到这一步，其实也没有什么好隐瞒的了，虽然交往不深，但我对S的印象并不太好。S是个好人，或者该说是个精英，但他并不是我会希望自己的朋友去阈值交往的人。不知道是不是不够熟的关系，他给我一种极度外热内冷的感觉，内里十分自我又很难被触碰到。平日里接触到的，全是他刻意维持着的礼仪和理智。<br/>
我总是忘不了那个雨夜，他开车来接喝醉的M。毕竟时间久远当时又喝了酒，记忆出现偏差的可能性很大，但在我的记忆中，他就是冷漠又不耐烦的。他扛着M的样子和扛着袋米没有两样，很生硬，没什么感情。<br/>
况且是不是有这样的规律来的：青梅竹马的暗恋都没什么好下场，而且似乎暗恋的时间越长，最终能够成功走到一起的概率就越低。像个什么充满恶意的诅咒。<br/>
（B在征得我的同意之后，点燃了一根香烟。）<br/>
……之后他们顺利交往了很久，久到我一度以为自己真的想错了。那段时间里，M看起来非常快乐，连性格都平和了许多。看着他那副样子，我也挺为他开心的。<br/>
可惜最近好像又产生了什么变故。可我们最近都太忙了，实在是没空见面，我还没能打听出一点具体信息，就接到了你的电话。虽然我一开始并不看好这段关系，但我也不意味着我盼着他俩分手，毕竟他和S在一起的时候，真的很开心。<br/>
最终竟然是从他的咨询师这里得知自己最好朋友分手的消息……这家伙真的要改改这有什么烦恼不肯和人说的毛病了，麻烦你也就这点和他谈谈吧。」</p><p> </p><p>受访者C<br/>
C是与S和M同在一个小组的成员，平日里接触非常密切。个头不高，话不多，语速也偏慢，在说话间隙偶尔会有一段很长的停顿，为人比较随和。事实上在最开始我并没有将C纳入受访者的范围里，他是由B推荐来的。是个有些怕麻烦的人，同样费了一些功夫才达成这次采访。</p><p>「以这样的形式和你聊这件事有点奇怪，因为……事实上我对他们俩的事并没有兴趣。可M偏偏喜欢来和我倾诉，他为什么不去找别人？这其实很令人苦恼。我总拿他没办法，没办法拒绝他，他这人有时候给人挺大的压力的，明明是我年纪更大，有时候还会情不自禁对他用敬语。<br/>
因为并不太关心这事，所以在他和我倒苦水的大部分时间里，我要么在左耳进右耳出，要么在想些自己的东西，既没有记住多少，也没有办法就他俩和你谈些我的看法什么的。<br/>
我挺佩服S的，他竟然能和M交往了这么长时间。从最初开始，M和我倒苦水的内容里，有八成都是我完完全全没办法理解的，根本没办法明白他的点在哪儿。原来人还会因为这样的事情难过？刚开始我也认真听过，还想给他提过一些建议，让他去和S好好说一说之类的。结果他不说让我别打断他听他说完，就是说些什么“我如果能把这些话对他说，我还用在这儿和你说嘛。”之类气人的话。在他俩还没有在一起的时候甚至还要更加过分！自己下了班不回家，还非要拉着我也不让走，虽说因此蹭了不少顿晚饭……但比起免费的晚餐我还是更想回家啊！<br/>
S倒是不知道M有和我倾诉的习惯。但有的时候实在是听得累了，或是看他们俩的状态都不太好，我也会做点好事，稍微传点话。<br/>
然后就会被S拉住，一通大倒苦水：“哥，能不能和你聊几句。”<br/>
结果也是那些老问题。<br/>
我说：“那你把话和他说明白不就好了。”<br/>
他竟然也回答：“如果是说明白就能解决的问题，我就不会苦恼这么多天了。”<br/>
唉……<br/>
有一次公司周年庆的酒会，大家都喝多了，我直接断了片，一睁眼已经是第二天。那天去公司的时候S看我的眼神特别不对劲，让我浑身发毛。我问他是不是昨天发生了什么，他说昨天喝到最后，我和M抱在一起哭得特别伤心。他问我们是不是出了什么事，今天早上他也问了M，M说他不记得了。<br/>
M当然会说不记得，这么丢脸的事情他怎么会承认？他在哭什么我倒是多少能猜到一点，但肯定没办法告诉S。因此也只能回答不知道。<br/>
他还不肯放过我，又问我怎么了。<br/>
……说实话我也不知道我当时在哭什么，我是真的不记得了。可能是看到S的脸就想起了那些没办法回家的下班时光，心中悲痛吧。<br/>
于是我说，都是你的错。看着他满脑袋的问号，我稍微好受了一点。<br/>
之后，为了逃过M的纠缠，我发展了一个户外爱好，这样他们就很难在我的空闲时光捉到我了。海上信号也不是太好，电话几乎算是没用的，我终于又能够真正的放松下来。在这之后M每次看见我都满怀怨念，还经常找茬似的嫌我又变黑了，S也会整天在耳边絮絮叨叨些防晒相关的话题，但这些和之前的日子相比，这些根本不算什么。</p><p>……虽然前面说了这么多，但M其实也是个很不错的人，他只是……他很高的要求去要求自己，一旦自己能够做到，就会理所当然地觉得这个要求别人也都能做到，每年都有新进公司的实习生在背后骂他暴君，他就是这样没办法妥协的人。<br/>
因此在恋爱中会很艰难吧。<br/>
他和S都是很严肃的人，和S比他更能体察别人的情绪一些，他要任性得多。S在许多时候是能够为他而做一些退让的，而他偏偏最爱对这点发脾气。<br/>
这就是我没办法理解他的点了，两个人是不可能天生契合的，可他又不愿让S因为他而妥协或是改变，那到底该怎么做？那不就是无解了么？</p><p>这段关系对他俩来说都不容易，S和M，他们都努力了，如果即便这样还是没有办法，那恐怕就是没有办法吧。」</p><p> </p><p>受访者D<br/>
从全面性的角度考虑，在征得了M的同意之后，在隐藏了真实目的的前提下，我将一位S的大学同学兼好友也纳入了采访名单中。在最初沟通的时候，他非常详细地询问了隐私和保密协议相关的问题。认为瞒着S接受这样的采访不太合适，但最终还是答应了下来。意外的是个非常爽朗的人，与邮件里传达出的严肃刻板的印象有较大的差异。</p><p>（由于借了其他部门的名义，本次采访是以S其人为主题的。与来访者M相关的恋爱的话题只是采访中的一个部分，本记录仅记录这一部分。）<br/>
「……S不是个爱将私生活拿来和别人分享的人，我想这同样也是他占有欲强的一个表现。由从前到现在，他一向把自己的恋人保护的非常好，好到有一次我们都拿这个和他开玩笑，说他是不是不愿给人家一个名分，才总不肯让我们见对方。<br/>
但那次他却生气了，很认真地和我们说绝对不是这样，请不要再这么说。自此之后，再也没人拿这件事开他的玩笑了。<br/>
我和他关系更近一些，因此对这方面还算稍微有一点点了解。在我们还在上大学的那段时间，他对这件事还不如现在这么介意，加上那时候年纪还小，换女朋友的频率还挺高的。他对前来告白的女孩子来者不拒，但是从没有一个人能够撑过两个月。工作之后，人慢慢也正经下来，还迎来了一段时间不算短的空窗期，那时候他和转了性一样，任谁给他介绍对象，他都一概拒绝。<br/>
等到他和他的那个同事在一起之后，我才明白这其中的缘由，包括大学时期频繁更换的女朋友。<br/>
哦，那位同事似乎是他从小就认识了的，S应该很早就喜欢上他了吧，不过自己都没发现而已。发现了之后又不敢确定，确定了又不敢再往前走一步，好不容易往前走了又遇见什么困难……总之就是这样纯爱电影一样曲折的发展，和他的外表和性格一点都不搭。<br/>
我没见过他的人，但曾听过一次声音。那次S打电话给我聊工作上的事情，说到一半突然换成他来接听，吓了我一跳，差点咬到舌头。<br/>
对了，那位同事似乎厨艺不错，有一阵子S有点发胖，我笑话他是爱妻便当吃多了，他也没反驳，竟然还笑了笑。<br/>
挺佩服他的，那时候他俩已经在一起好几年了吧？我在与妻子结婚一年半以后，就再也没有因为别人用她打趣我而害羞了。<br/>
……<br/>
S不是个会轻易认输的人。和他认识这么久，我只见过他主动放弃两件事，有一件事最终还没放弃成功。一件是大学时期的橄榄球社，身体素质实在是不达标，这也是没办法的事情。而另一件放弃失败了的，就是之前说的那位同事。<br/>
有一段日子他过得特别辛苦，工作上生活上，都遇见了极为难解的困境。S向来不会袒露脆弱，连那段一周只能睡八小时的日子也是咬紧了牙强撑过去的，唯有那段时间，他几乎让人担心他要撑不下去了。<br/>
一日下班后，他约我出来喝酒。那天他来得很迟，脸色差得像几天没有睡觉，本来是想开导他的，看见他的脸却又什么都说不出来了。我们沉默地喝了一会儿酒，他突然开口说他想要放弃了。我问他放弃什么。他说，放弃喜欢一个人。<br/>
之后他又和我说，如果对某个人产生了好感，还是尽快出手比较好，拖得越久，可能性越低。那时候我刚和妻子遇见，还处在只起了一点零星好感的阶段，听他说这番话的时候，心里却一下就想起了妻子。我们能走到今天，是要感谢S的。<br/>
酒喝到一半的时候下起雨来，第二天虽然是周末，但我看着S的脸色，还劝他早点回去休息的好。他好不容易同意了，说喝完这一杯就走，没想到杯中的威士忌还没喝到一半，就被一通电话叫走了。我看外面的天气和他的脸色，有些担心，就问需不需要我陪着一起去，他拒绝了我。<br/>
经过这晚，他竟然渐渐恢复了。我原以为他是如自己所说的那样放弃了那段苦恋，没想到又过了一阵，竟然被告知他已经和那位同事在一起了。<br/>
真是有意思，我想那晚的电话就是同事打来的也说不定。<br/>
所以你看，对于S这个人来说，只要不是下了决心放弃的事情，他总有本事能把它们做成功。<br/>
……<br/>
性格的话……很难简单地分成好和坏吧？非要让我来评价S，大概也只能说他不过是个普通人，性格中好坏的部分各占一半。但我是挺喜欢的，不然也不会和他做这么久的朋友。但也是有许多人不喜欢他，毕竟是越性格特征强烈的人，越容易受到两极化的评价，光他极坚毅严格的脾气，就会让许多人觉得不近人情而不敢接近了。我没办法帮他辩解说什么，他不是这样的人。不，他就是这样的人，不仅如此，还很固执，有的时候甚至又冷漠又独裁。但人这东西也不是为了让所有人都喜欢而降生的，如果不能适应，那就不要靠近一起，S至少绝不是那类会主动去找他人麻烦的人。<br/>
……<br/>
他最近应该过得不错吧，不过我们其实有一个月没见面了。前天他刚给我发邮件，说过几天找个机会约着喝酒，好像有什么话要和我说。只可惜我明天就要出差去神户，这顿酒恐怕又要等上一阵了。」</p><p> </p><p>受访者E<br/>
该受访者原本是在C之后接受的采访。但由于他所说的内容，决定将他排在本次记录的最后一位。E很聪明，看问题透彻，非常明白别人想从他这里获取什么信息。此次是他配合，但如果他不愿意合作，我想我没办法从他那里获得任何有用的讯息。</p><p>「所以说，找我是为了解决他俩之间的事情对吧？那你恐怕要失望了，因为这绝不是那类当局者迷旁观者清的状况。无论是听当事人自己说，或是找我这样的旁观者，都很难弄清究竟是怎么回事。明明也没有隔着什么不可逾越的现实困难，却偏偏就是没办法好好在一起。……话虽这么说，可“好好”又究竟是什么意思呢。年轻的时候，他每次来找我说相关的话题，我都会气冲冲给他提好多建议。但他其实并不是想要建议的，他只是想说而已。我没办法做个只进不出的树洞，每次都忍不住要给他出主意，之后他就跑去缠着大叔（即C）了。<br/>
就和这件事一样，他对这段感情有着一套容不得别人插嘴的执着，即便这套执着已经被证明是行不通的，他也不会去悔改。人人都知道他喜欢S，喜欢了许多年。可或许就因为喜欢了太久，“喜欢”这一感情的重要性已经远远超过了“要和S在一起”的现实。若是和S在一起这件事会削弱他对S的爱，我想他是会断然放弃前者的。<br/>
是不是挺难理解的，我也这么觉得。他就是个爱钻牛角尖的人，这就是他的思维方式，没人能帮得了他。<br/>
S比他现实多了，也更加直接，他的爱需要有个落点，不能和M一样，一直飘在空中。他们这么些年，S一直在慢慢改变，有意或是无意，主动或是被动，他已经和最初的那个自己有了很大的不同。这是他的爱意和温柔。<br/>
可这就是M所不想要的吧。他想要的只是那个最初自己爱上的S而已。<br/>
说到这里想起来，前阵子我们出去吃饭，隔壁桌坐了一个神棍，不知怎么的为什么非要给我们看相。M还挺信这个的，就坐下让他看了。结果那神棍说，他的心一直停留在16岁了。<br/>
你看，他从来不是个拿自己做不到的标准去要求别人的人，但处世之道这回事，人和人之间差得实在是太远了。<br/>
是不是有个家伙曾经说过，爱只存在燃烧或是存在两种不可并存的存在方式来着*？<br/>
所以他俩大概就是没办法在一起的吧。」</p><p>记录结束</p><p>咨询师将整理好的文件放进档案袋，仔细封进上锁的柜中。拿出日程表写写画画，准备在三天之后，与如今已属罕见的来访者好好谈一谈。</p><p>Fin.</p><p>*空白公司：出自电影《美丽心灵的永恒阳光》，一个可以帮助失恋的人将有关前恋人的所有记忆全部消除的公司。<br/>
*原话是加缪说的：“爱，可燃烧，或存在，但不会两者并存。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>